Min
Min is a up-coming fanime that`ll come out in a few years from now,The Fanime revolves around a supermodel named Min Suzushina,and her life,she blossoms with her ups and downs,She is not a human being,she is a DokiDoki Maiden,Humans that are from the second demension Min Character Profiles Min Suzushina Name:Min Elizabeth Suzushina Likes:When Everything is her way,Kimono`s,Parasols,and Being Silly Status:DokiDoki Maiden (the name of the team in Frozen Maiden) Dislikes:Gross stuff,Buses,Starfu Kagami Tokimo Name:Kagami Minako Tokimo Likes:Roller Coasters,Pop Music,Parasols,Mac`s Maniacs,and Puppies,And Hamsters Status:DokiDoki Maiden Dislikes:Caterpillars and Cats and Button eyed ghosts Rikka Manji Muriel Takaymodo Name:Rikka Manji Nora Mary Muriel Takaymodo Likes:Traveling,Starfu,and being against Min Status:DokiDoki Maiden Dislikes:Anything that has to do with Min Starfu Suzuki Name:Starfu Ryuji Suzuki Likes:Min (he has a crush on her),Acting,and other stuff that has to do with Min Status:DokiDoki Gentleman Dislikes:Rikka,Kagami,Bellhops,and Sitcoms Lauren Rinagii Name:Lauren Mitsuki Rinagii Likes:Being on Frozen Maiden,and Sausage fest`s Status:DokiDoki Maiden Dislikes:Rikka,Pickles,and Strangers Episodes Episode 1:The Pilot of Harmony Min Suzushina,has just graduated from high school,and the 18 year old,is tired of sitting in her house all day,it`s going to take more than dreams,and wishes to have fun,it`s going to take a little contest,a scratch ticket flies into her room,and she wins...not 4000 $,not a free trip to mexico,she wins to star in Frozen Maiden,a spoof of Rozen Maiden,except with crime fighting in it,Min moves to Osaka,Unfortunality,she is annoyed by her new castmates,Kagami,Lauren,and Ozo,will Min be Frozen Maiden`s biggest star or it`s biggest flop? Frozen Maiden Episode:Kagami,Lauren,and Min known as "Pure Feeling,Agent L,and Crystal Min" must stop the Evil Ozon from Planet Tweenis 86,and his evil plans to set his wild Blizzard Jaguars into Osaka Episode 2:La Fille Sleepover Min wants to get invited to Kagami and Lauren`s Slumber Party in Ozo`s Room while Ozo and his girlfriend,Mistybelle,sleep in the studio air vent,Min tries her best to get into their slumber party,Min decides to make Kagami and Lauren jealous,by making her own sleepover with Mistybelle and Ozo,but it backfires,In a B Story,Lily and Gonard (from Kappa Mikey,click this link to go to the fanime Kappa Gonard www.fanime.wikia/kappagonard.com),attempt to get a room for four for their boyfriend and girlfriend,Brennan,and Mistybelle Frozen Maiden Episode:Ozon creates a Monster-Multiplier,and 5 eyed spider-like monsters,Agent L gets the idea of using Pure Feeling to destroy the source of the Monster-Multiplier Episode 3:Falling Min Love Min finds out about a rival anime that is competing with Frozen Maiden,it is called Desu Metai!,The anime stars Rikka Manji Muriel Takaymodo and her friend Starfu Suzuki,Starfu meets the cast of Frozen Maiden,and Starfu develops a crush on Min,but Min doesen`t like him,In a B story,Kagami and Lauren try breaking into Pamela`s Toy Store,and take their new Bella Mashiro Beau Beauty Kit before the Toy Trackers take them first Frozen Maiden Episode:Pure Feeling is kidnapped by Ozon Episode 4:Night of Carrie Min discovers a mysterious diamond that has rainbow colours,Min gets possessed by it,and becomes under the influence of an anime called Carrie,Kagami then gets possessed,then Lauren,it`s up to Ozo,to stop the evil producers of Carrie before Frozen Maiden is Osaka`s new biggest anime that sucks,In a B story,Rikka is expecting a package Frozen Maiden Episode:Ozon clones the DokiDoki Maiden`s and their evil clones,UnPure Feeling,Diamond Min,and Agent Y Mi? are sent to destroy the DokiDoki Maiden`s (Pure Feeling,Agent L,and Crystal Min) Episode 5:Camping out in Alice May`s Forest Min,Kagami,Lauren,and Ozo are forced to go camping while the Frozen Maiden director,Sarah Senshi,tries to fix Ozon`s liar,Min,Kagami,and Lauren find out that the forest that their going camping in,is haunted,the ghost,Alice May wants them out of her forest,In a B story,Ozo gets lost in the forest and meets a missing Toyko girl named Kimiko Momoko Koizumi Frozen Maiden Episode:Ozon uses his 7 rainbow clones for evil,Red=Fire,Orange=Strengh,Yellow=Sunshine,Green=Earth,Blue=Water,Purple=Brain powers,and Pink=Giant Episode 6:A Christmas Min Min is teased by Sarah,so Min decides to go back to Toyko,she meets her guardian angel,Kimiko (the missing toyko girl from episode 5),In a B story Ozo tries to score a kiss from Rikka under the mistletoe,Lauren cheats in a secret santa,and Kagami wants to buy a kimono for Min before the store closes Frozen Maiden Episode:Ozon kidnaps Santa Episode 7:Minalicious Sarah opens a resturant for Min,Unfortunality Min has to work in the restrurant,Min attempts to impress the food inspector`s who turns out to be Rikka and Starfu,In a B story,Kagami sets a romance between Lauren and Ozo Frozen Maiden Episode:Crystal Min stops Ozon from taking Troll Eggs Episode 8:Rikka and the Flower Rikka and Starfu attempt to take Min`s lucky parasol,so Rikka can win the heart of Handsome Brennan (Lily`s boyfriend from Episode 2),but doesen`t get the parasol,she then uses a magic tulip from Lorelei Island,In a B story Min and Ozo have to make up a cheer for Kagami and Lauren,so they can become cheerleaders Frozen Maiden Episode:Ozon abducts Princess Sunshine (Sarah) Episode 9:Rice Cake Hunting Min and Ozo must make more rice cakes before Kagami gets back from Herb Scouts,in a B story,Lauren is stalked by someone who is deeply in love with her Frozen Maiden Episode:Ozon jacks the DokiDoki helicopter Episode 10:Ship of Cool Min trades Ozo to some orphans abandoned in a canoe,In a B story another Min pops into town,and impresses Kagami and Lauren with her matureness Frozen Maiden Episode:Pure Feeling and Agent L fall victim to falling into Ozon`s brew Episode 11:Manga Madness Sarah and Ozo get trapped in a manga called "phony zone",In a B story Rikka and Min compete in auditions in the play "Mania,Mania" Frozen Maiden Episode:Ozon uses his Zordia to destroy and kidnap a Maiden that was frozen for 24 years Episode 12:The Baby Effect A Time Machine goes back to when the cast were babies,so they turn into babies and try to get their first words,Kagami`s first word was "Doremi",Ozo`s first word was "Egg Roll",Lauren`s first word was "daddy" and Min`s first word was "me" Frozen Maiden Episode (before they turned into babies):Ozon throws a time bomb at the DokiDoki Maiden`s Episode 13:Night of the WereMermaid Min is embarassed when she has nothing to sing about after Lauren enters her in a singing contest,Ozo then warns her,not to look at the full moon,but Min is hypnotized by it,causing her every night to go swimming,in a bstory Gonard becomes rivals with Ozo Frozen Maiden Episode:Ozon goes into outer space and throws metours at the earth Episode 14:Up,Up,and A what? Min ends up driving a plane after getting lost at an airport,In a B story,Ozo reveals to Kagami that he is afraid of heights Frozen Maiden:Ozon sends a Tsunami to quench his thrist of crime Episode 15:Phantom of the Camera Lauren becomes friends with the phantom of the camera,but then regrets it after Min attempts to stop her,in a bstory Ozo falls in love with Kagami after Cupid convinces Ozo to date Frozen Maiden:Ozon attempts to take Pure Feeling`s source Episode 16:Now you see me... Min convinces Lauren to become a herb scout to look attractive to Brennan,Lauren refuses,and doesen`t want to be seen anymore,so she turns invisible,In a B story,Ozo swallows a watermelon seed,and fears a watermelon will grow in his stomach Frozen Maiden:Pure Feeling and Crystal Min try to stop Ozon when he makes Agent L evil Episode 17:La Femme Kagami Kagami is almost convinced by her old teammate,Tsuka-sama,In a B story,Ozo meets a girl named Nikita,who wants to be an author Frozen Maiden:Agent L,Pure Feeling,and Crystal Min attempt to save Princess Sunshine Again Episode 18:The Song Movie pt.1 Min teases a radiobot,and it makes the cast sing,they sing alot of songs #Their first song "It`s a matter of Melody" #Kagami`s very lovey dovey song,"Will our path cross again,Brennan?" #Sarah`s wild heavy metal song "Your Not the Boss of The Boss" #Ozo`s song about Rice cakes "When life gives you Rice (you whip up a fugashi) #and then Lauren`s bragging song "Hail Mighty Diva" Episode 19:The Song Movie pt.2 the cast attempt to look for the wishing star to grant their wish not to sing all their life,they sing the songs: #Min`s Song "I was born to be" #Ozo`s second single,Fugashi Star Evolution! #Sarah and Lauren`s duet "We are the world`s not biggest flops" #Kagami`s sad song "In the arms of the victim" #Then Min`s second song "Let`s do it!" Episode 20:The Song Movie pt.3 FINAL The Cast finally stop singing by singing a mystical song called "We will never forget" but they spoof it,so they call it "we will never remember" song:We will never remember Episode 21:Bye,Bye,Min? (seires finale) Min`s parents want Min to come back to Toyko,so Min can no longer perform,In a B story Ozo finds it unfair that he has to be chased by the cops over letting a panda out by mistake Frozen Maiden:The Maiden that was Frozen,finally ends Ozon`s crimes Season 2: Episode 22:Smarty Pantz Awards Min lies to Ozo,by saying that her IQ is about more than 1002 brains,so Ozo enters Min in a quiz for smart people,In a B story Sarah develops a crush on Yesman (kappa mikey again) Episode 23:Nonsensed Min Min loses her ability to sniff,after she gets a high fever,Min thinks she is Nonsensed,and stays in bed,In a B story Ozo and Gonard have a game of 'I am your rival and now I wanna call a truce' Episode 24:Ozo,Come Home! Ozo runs away after he fears Brennan has won the heart of Mistybelle,In a B story,Starfu tries to buy cream for Min after Min gets an allergic reaction to the bluebells he bought to win her affection Episode 25:Jungle Prom Min and the cast are kicked out of the bus after they mouth off to the bus driver,Min meets a crying amazon named Linnie Shay who wants to go to the Jungle Prom with her boyfriend,Gary Shay,but Gary wants to date Linnie`s friend,Sunnlina Shay,In a B story while in the jungle,Gonard and Ozo sit on poison ivy while using the bathroom Episode 26:Truth or Laurenquences Lauren`s rivals,the CCP`s think that Lauren is super-cool,so they invite her and the cast to go to a party,but she has lied,saying Min is her lawyer,Kagami is her bodyguard,and Ozo is her butler,In a B story,while at the party,Ozo attempts to find the bathroom Episode 27:Pop Star Ozo crushes on a pop star named Dazzle,who woos him away with a free concernt pass,In a B story Rikka tries to outshine LilyMu and Frozen Maiden Episode 28:The Senshi Reaper The cast are attacked by the grim reaper who is coming for Ozo,Sarah wants to protect Ozo for the show,so she becomes the grim reaper,but then she finds it hard,In a B story Lauren and Kagami try to protect their indenity as the Super Twins,Moon La and Star La Episode 29:In The Cards Min meets Chad,a super-hot boy that is good at a card game called "Parodia",Lauren who is also a champion at Parodia challenges Chad to see who reins Parodia Supreme,In a B story,Kagami and Min try to help Ozo impress Mistybelle after she refuses to date him Episode 30:Madabout Kagami gets Sarah so steamed up,that she destroys the studio,so Kagami tries to convince Sarah to control her temper,Sarah then stumbles upon a girl named Fran,who clams her down,In a B story,Min tries to convince Ozo to help her build a sand castle at a local playground to impress a little boy named Ricky Episode 31:But,It made Cents to me Sarah sells the cast to a bratty little girl,who gets on their nerves because shes rich,In a B story,Sarah is sick of Ozo always getting something in return when he does something Season 3: Lyrics to songs Its a Matter of Melody Sarah:This is not good at all,who made us siiiiing? Lauren:Senshi-san,hurry,Min did this,send her back to Tokyo,and make meeeee,oh great meeee,the star again,to be Crystal Lauren Sarah:Never! You signed the contract to be Agent Lauren Lauren:Very Well,then I`ll take what I want from Ozo Ozo:Say what? Lauren:Its a matter of melllllody,yeah,yeah,yeah,love you,soo,corazon! (Ozo throws a water balloon at Lauren)